


REMORSE

by PhillyelTsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhillyelTsuki/pseuds/PhillyelTsuki
Summary: Había ocasiones en que por breves momentos llegaba a él todo ese remordimiento, todas esos actos y decisiones erróneas que cometió en el pasado preguntándose si realmente tenía el derecho de juzgar a la persona que siempre estuvo junto ahí para él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW.  
> Es semi AU, spoiler del capitulo 9x12 y 9x23.

Aun podía recordar sus propias palabras “no confió en ti”“Ése es nuestro problema, que somos familia” le había juzgado, como siempre, le había dado la espalda, de nuevo, había negado el ser hermanos, ahora se arrepentía con toda su vida.  
Se sentía completamente impotente, inútil, lo único que podía hacer era observar el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano en aquella cama, de nueva cuenta había sacrificado su vida para salvarle, a él, para sellar el infierno, maldición era un perfecto idiota, siempre juzgaba a Dean, constantemente le reprochaba sus errores y se los echaba en cara cuando tenía la oportunidad, pensaba que su hermano tenía muchos defectos, le criticaba el que siguiera las ordenes de su padre y no pensara por sí mismo, sin embargo, él era hipócrita, tras esa careta de independencia, de principios, aquellos que decía que Dean que no poseía, él era mil veces peor, él había cometido peores errores, cambio a su hermano por un demonio, el cual solo lo engaño patéticamente, decía que no lo salvará de nuevo, cuando su hermano siempre arriesgaba su vida por él, incluso vendió su alma por salvarlo y el solo persiguió a Lilith para conseguir venganza en vez de ayudarlo a salir del infierno, egoístamente se alejó de Dean al mínimo error, él no era alguien perfecto y nadie para reprocharle sus acciones, continuamente se preguntaba cómo es que Dean lo seguía, como cuidaba de él ciegamente, cuando él nunca ha demostrado verdaderamente esa preocupación por su hermano, Dean tenía algo que él no, Dean se entregaba ciega y completamente a lo que creía correcto, en cambio él ponía dudaba de todo, incluso el cariño de su hermano, se lo dijo una vez, solo lo salvaba por miedo a quedarse solo, que equivocado estaba, su hermano lo salvaba porque le quería, le quería de una manera que lo asustaba, sacrificaba todo sin pensarlo por Sammy, cuando él no sabía si podría hacer lo mismo por él.  
Ingratitud, una palabra que resonaba mucho en su cabeza, Dean siempre ha estado a su lado, cuidándole, ofreciendotodo por él. Recordabacuando niños Dean siempre lo alimentaba y trataba que no le faltara nada aun sin importar que el pasara hambre, siempre le cuido mejor de lo que hizo su padre a pesar de ser un niño, siempre estaba a su lado a pesar de fallarle y como le pagaba, dejándole cuando más lo necesitaba a su lado, lo peor, se daba cuenta muy tarde de su error como para poder remediarlo, pero esta vez no sería así, esta vez su hermano regresaría a su lado, una vez más, pero esta vez serían diferentes las cosas, estaría junto a él sin importar las circunstancias, le demostraría que verdaderamente lo quería que era la única persona especial que tenía y que siempre contaría con él. Cuidaría a Dean y esperaría que abriese sus ojos, y los dos pudiesen empezar de nuevo juntos como siempre debió ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh quedo raró y algo extraño lo sé, pero cuando lo escribíme sentía tan… digamos frustada, enojada, con muchas energía negativa que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba listo, espero y les guste, en lo particular nunca me ha gustado como Sam juzga a Dean, más con el capitulo 9x12 asi que aquí está el resultado, bueno espero les guste ya saben se aceptan criticas y todo lo que quieran. :)


End file.
